Superman (Vol 3) 35
Synopsis At the Daily Planet, Steve Lombard and Ron Troupe are arguing about the role of super humans in saving the world from aliens and robots when Perry White shoves past them with Lois Lane following behind, complaining that he assigned the Ulysses story to the whole staff instead of just her especially after Clark Kent scooped her on the interview. Perry reminds that as one of the everyone he assigned it to, she is still welcome to work on it, adding that he believes Clark will be back in the bullpen by the end of the week, and ordering the man currently in Clark's old desk to vacate it by week's end. Smirking, Lois comments that the Planet is finally getting interesting again. Superman and Ulysses, meanwhile, are concerned about the villain called the Machinist, who used an innocent man to provoke Ulysses into committing murder. Superman points out that the man was already dead. The Machinist had taken control of Neil's voluntary functions, and similarly, the victim here had been affected by a similar device, that had long since killed its host. Even so, Superman warns him never to use his powers like that against someone. Killing is unacceptable. In the meantime, he suggests that they use the transmitter that the Machinist was using to communicate with them to track him down by following the energy trails that Ulysses can see. On a freighter in the North Atlantic, the Machinist waits for his customer to arrive with payment, despite a mounting storm. Unexpectedly, the ship slowly rises right out of the water as Superman and Ulysses lift it up on their backs. Realizing he's been found, the Machinist rushes into the hold and calls on his giant robotic crows to fly out and attack them. Once they dispose of the creations, Superman grabs the Machinist and uses his X-Ray vision to look through the metal mask to see the truth. Superman demands to know who all of the Machinist's buyers are, but the crook refuses. Ulysses attempts to force the information out of him using his ability to trace energy. Unfortunately, he is not expecting just how many weapons that the Machinist has sold, unaware of just how pervasive violence is on Earth. Superman reminds that their role is not to destroy all weapons, but to stop the mad men who sell them, and lead by example. The people cannot be forced to follow. Ulysses is not convinced, and wonders if his parents were right to send him away from Earth. Frustrated, he flies off, leaving Superman to be caught in an explosion as the Machinist self-destructs. Superman senses that this was not the real man either. Superman calls Neil's parents hoping they might have seen him, and assures them not to worry when they admit that they haven't. Soon after he hangs up, the Quinns receive a knock at their door from Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. They close the door in their faces. Clark, meanwhile, heads to the Planet to talk to Perry, but he and everyone else are interrupted when Ulysses' face appears on every TV screen in the country. He reveals his real name and place of birth, explaining how his parents were once creators of weapons of war, until they turned their back on it to search for a better world, to which he was sent during a tragic accident. He explains how he was brought up in the fourth dimension, but upon returning to Earth he learned that there are too many people on the planet who are hungry for power, and filled with hate. So, he offers the chance to six million humans to join him in the Fourth Dimension. Appearing Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-2011/superman-35 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_35 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-35-the-men-of-tomorrow-chapter-four-the-q/4000-468420/ Category:Superman: Volume 3